Weakness
by Mayumi Reiko
Summary: Two lonely people.. One sinful night..


A/N: Kinda motivated to write this fanfic… I was trying to try different characters for Tokiya and Fuuko. My first attempt to write a smut/drama/depressing fanfic. I still rate it T.

_Review Alert: _Please leave reviews after reading this fanfic. It will inspire me, as a writer, to improve my writing skills and also give me motivation to write more fanfics. More reviews more fanfics to come. You can also send your request here. I'll try my best to make wonderful fics for you. No flame review please. Be kind^^.

**Disclaimer: **Not mine to keep.. ^^ (ANZAI! Let me marry your grandson or your grandchildren so we can continue your FoR legacy! LoL) Just kidding..

-oOo-

8 years old Yanagi and Fuuko.

"Fuuko-chan, do you like someone?" asked by Yanagi, her bestfriend, she never thought that her friend would ask something personal to her.

"Why did you asked Yanagi-chan?" she asked her

"Nothing, just wondering, have you seen the new transfer students Fuuko-chan?" Yanagi blushed recalling their new transferred student in their school.

"Oh! I saw them; they are kinda cute especially the dark-haired one." Fuuko blushed.

"The tall one is more attractive; you know Fuuko, someday I want to marry someone like him. Someone who held intelligence and grace. Someone who will protect me. Tokiya Mikagami." Yanagi giggled. She smiled at her, knowing how much her best friend adored the newly transferred student. He was perfect, she agreed with her; but she doesn't want someone who will overshadow her.

'I will marry Recca Hanabishi' a silent vow escaped from her lips; her hair was lovingly swept by the cold afternoon breeze; hoping the heaven heard her little plea.

-oOo-

14 years old Recca and Fuuko

She yelped and nearly fell backwards when Recca unexpectedly assault another kick. She blocked every hit he will throw and she will give him a mind-blowing punch.

She is tired. Her body disobeyed her. Kneeling in front of Recca; sweat is all over her body; her breath is ragged.

"Fuuko, let's end this fight. You're tired and don't want to hurt you any further." Recca looked at her with concern, withdrawing a helpful hand to Fuuko, she ignored it and glared at him. Recca backed off knowing how pissed Fuuko was.

One thing is clear, she lost the game.

"I'll defeat you someday Hanabishi." Fuuko said coldly leaving a bewildered Recca behind.

"Maybe someday I'll be able to defeat you Recca and you'll submit yourself to me." Fuuko whispered painfully.

-oOo-

She is now standing right in front of the altar holding a bouquet of fresh lilies and wearing a white embroidered gown. She had never seen him so happy, plastering a silly grin on his lips he held out his hand. A sad smile crept on Fuuko's face, blinking many times against the incoming tears. Yanagi placed her hand over Recca's and smiled lovingly at him. She had never seen her best friend this so happy. Things do change as time pass by; her little vow of marrying Tokiya was finally forgotten. Yanagi smiled at her drawing her into a sisterly-hug.

"Thank you Fuuko." She said.

She totally lost the game. She lost it over her best friend. She can't blame her nor Recca its just fate that drawn them together.

Fate won't play with her, that's the sad truth.

"I wish you all the happiness in life Yanagi." She responded and hugged Yanagi tighter. "Hey, hurt her and I'll break your neck." Lightly puching Recca's arm. Recca warmly smiled at her which made her heart leap.

She casted one painful look at the happy couple, seeing Recca exchanging vows with Yanagi. She was about to leave her seat when a strong arm pulled her.

"Don't leave, watch." He demanded while looking at the happy couple.

"Wha—I just need fresh air Mi-chan." She lied.

"Yanagi won't be happy if you'll make a scene Monkey." He said coldly to her.

"What the hell are you talking about?" Fuuko looked at him with disbelief. It can't be.

He looked at her with cold eyes and returned his attention to the happy couple.

She realized _He knew_

"She'll be sad to see her best friend leave during exchanging of vows." He continued with a downcast expression on his face. That was the first time that he showed so much expression.

_He too lost the game. _

-oOo-

She sighed and slumped into one of the couches in the hall. It was her fifth glass of sake and she could feel butterflies swarming in her stomach. Alcohol finally intoxicated her.

That's right. Sake is good.

He looked at her, looked at her slumped on the couch holding a glass of sake. Drowning all her sorrows on a glass of sake while her friends are having fun. Plain torture for her longing heart seeing Recca and Yanagi madly and deeply in love with each other. Not only her, but him; trying to mask his own sorrows and plastering a stoic look on the crowd.

He longed to be with her.

He longed to be with Yanagi.

He oath to protect her.

He was supposed to be the one exchanging vows with her.

But Recca had stolen that right from him. She is now owned and he has no chance to be with her.

Recca happily intertwined his fingers to her; Tokiya looked at the spaces between his fingers. He smiled bitterly; her fingers would fit perfectly to those spaces. She was supposed to fill those spaces.

"Yo, Tokiya!" He snapped upon hearing someone called his name. He looked at Domon.

"Need some help; Fuuko got drunk." He knew this will be coming.

"You can handle her." He said coldly sipping his own glass of sake.

"Can't leave the party man; can't leave my wife with the kids." Domon has a thoughtful look on his face. He finally hooked up with Hikari, his college sweet-heart, almost 3 years ago. He can't imagine someone who utterly dedicated and in-love with Fuuko would found someone. Things do change.

He gave him a smirk and said "I'll take her home."

"Thanks man." Domon gave him a brotherly pat on the back.

-oOo-

Her eyes were half lidded; she has a dreamy expression on her face and blush crept on her delicate face. He lifted her, putting her on his back; he can see onlookers on his surrounding wondering what happened to the bride's best friend. He hovered her higher on his back, securing her they left the loud happy hall.

He can smell alcohol on her breath. He would remind her of how foolish she was, getting herself drunk and burdening him in carrying her to her apartment.

_Foolish Monkey._

When they reached her apartment he asked her "Where are your keys Monkey"

"hmmm"

"Your keys!" he said loudly.

"Ahm..Yomnm.." sleeping soundly on his back not even bothering to answer him.

It left him with one choice, his house. He was not that cruel to dump her in front of her apartment door. Off to his last option.

He placed her on his bed.

"Recca" she felt him flinch. She chocked out a faint sob and held at Tokiya tighter.

"Recca" soft tears slid on her eyes. He looked at her. Her eyes were closed and tears streaming on her eyes. He had never seen Fuuko so fragile, broken and hopeless.

"Kiss me"

"Please, kiss me, just once." She pleaded. Her fingers slid on his neck, submitting to her touch. He allowed her to draw him closer to her. He felt her lips, a moan escaped from her lips. His hands moved on her back, curling his arms around her. He felt the passion of her kiss. The kiss which suppose belongs to Recca but he greedily accepted it. He responded her kiss with too much passion.

When she opened her eyes and was surprised to see the person panting in front of her after their heated kiss.

Tokiya Mikagami.

"Mi-chan!" she gasped at what she saw.

She roughly pushed him off the bed and looking at him with disgust.

"What was that for?" he angrily spat at her.

"For taking advantage on my distress state!" she cried.

"You asked for it." He said bluntly.

"Not from you!" she said a matter-of-fact. He didn't ask that kiss from him but from Recca which he greedily accepted. 'Damn hormones'

"How—How could you!" tears brimming on her eyes, she was about to slap Tokiya when he caught her hand.

"You are pathetic Fuuko." He said with cold eyes. He is right. She's pathetic. She slumped on the floor crying. She poured all her frustrations in crying.

She roughly pushed him on the wall and laughed bitterly "You too Mikagami, You're pathetic. They may see a composed Mikagami but deep inside you are also breaking."

That was true. Inside, he is breaking.

Gripping her arms, he pulled her closer to him and carried her to his bed. She tried hitting Tokiya but her pathetic pats have no chance on Tokiya's iron grip. He was on top of her holding her arms above her head. She looked at him with fear. Afraid of Tokiya's next move, she closed her eyes tightly. She felt his nose touched hers. He could smell her intoxicating scent, alcohol mixed with freshly bloomed lavender.

He gently placed her lips over hers moving in a very slow sensual movement. Fuuko was at first confused, but she was tired in fighting Tokiya. She responded with his kiss. The kiss didn't last that long but they remained their position in the bed.

He looked at her swollen lips and flushed lips.

"You're right, we are both pathetic." He said.

"I'm tired Mi-chan." She said holding Tokiya close to her.

"Me too."

She laughed bitterly wiping away her tears of frustration.

He lightly kissed her lips and said "You owe me one sinful night Kirisawa."

-oOo-

Pulling him down with her, his kisses were gentle; he grabbed her head adding a little pressure to their kiss. Reaching the zipper of her gown, he undressed her. He kissed the side of her mouth and slowly putting butterfly kisses on her jaw and neck. Fuuko gripped his hair, moaning in his every touch. She whimpered into his mouth, sinking her hands on his hair.

They are lost. Lost in their desires. Their Frustrations.

That night, they poured everything. All their frustrations. All their longing. Everything that they had desired.

He knew she is pure and he was actually breaking her little by little. He had been with different woman, he knew that towards his fling relationships he was cold and emotionless but towards his purple-haired team mate, he warmly made love to her. Gently opened her like a blossoming flower.

Fuuko relaxed on the pillow with sheen of sweat on her forehead; beside her was a panting Tokiya. His silver tresses sprawled on his own pillow.

It was done.

Tokiya gathered her into his arms and tightly embraced the shaking Fuuko. She hugged him back as tears fell from her eyes.

Regret?

No…

She can't blame him or herself.

He looked at their intertwined hands. It fit perfectly. A sharp pain was plunged in his heart.

-oOo-

She never thought love making would that be pleasurable. She would always hear that first-time would be painful but last night Tokiya was gentle to her. She never thought that he would be that gentle. She gave everything to Tokiya last night. Her emotions, her being, her purity.

She looked at the sleeping form beside her, arms wrapped around her waist. She wished to share this moment with Recca, not with Tokiya.

He felt her wriggle from his grip; he sighed and closed his eyes gripping her form tighter.

"I have to go Mi-chan." She pleaded. He sighed and released her. He looked at her as she gathered her discarded clothing on the side of the bed. Wrapping his lower half using his bed cover, he gave her a placid look.

She could feel his eyes on her back. She turned around and lightly kissed him on his lips and said "Thank you Mi-chan."

She left.

He sighed and looked at the warm space of his bed. He can still smell her lavender scent on his pillows. A bitter smile played on his lips and whispered 'We are just two lonely people who shared one sinful night'.

-oOo-

A/N: all done folks. All done. ^^ so what do you think? I'll leave this one-shot or shall I update? :D


End file.
